Teenage Dream
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: He knew she was beautiful, but didn't know how much until other men seemed to realize it too.


**Just randomly whipped up this one-shot, because somehow listening to Katy Perry gives me inspiration. It doesn't even have to do with one of the songs, so I don't know how I came up with it. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy another one-shot (I seem to make a lot of them).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics and WB. **

* * *

><p>Robin always knew that Starfire was gorgeous. Her long and thick auburn hair, smooth golden skin, full kissable lips, bright green eyes that shown everywhere she went, and can't forget to mention her extremely impressive figure.<p>

In all honesty, though, he didn't pay as close attention before they were dating. At those times he was more worried about accidentally staring too long, or trying to fight with his own emotions to actually appreciate the view.

But that was no longer the case. Now that he was _allowed_ to look, it seemed to be all he did. Not saying that he was only paying attention to her physical qualities, because he absolutely loved everything else about her, but when you're a teenage boy it becomes hard to not spend a large amount of time appreciating the female body. Especially one like hers.

Like, since when did her breasts become such a generous size? Or how her legs seemed as if they went on forever? Or the fact she was the epitome of female perfection? He was quite pleased with himself when he figured all of this out.

And then he realized that every other guy seemed to figure it out, too.

This conclusion started when they were out on the town, all dressed in civvies. Starfire was walking beside him and holding his hand, the group heading to the local movie theater. She had opted to wear a white sundress, a halter for the top which so happened to show a small amount of cleavage. Of course he was able to appreciate it, even if he was still a little bashful when it came to such things. The problem was that _she_ was completely fine with him looking. He figured she'd probably be fine with him touching as well, but he wasn't about to cross that line just yet. After all, there was only so much a boy could handle.

They had walked up to the ticket booth, a girl working at it, and got five tickets to the newest horror movie. They had made it to their theater before they realized they forgot the snacks, so he and Starfire offered to go obtain some. When he went up to the counter by the cashier – a man of about twenty-three in age – Starfire was busy picking out candies on the other side of the counter. He placed the popcorn and drink orders, the man lazily ringing them up – even sighing at one point out of boredom, and then turned to Starfire to see if she was done picking out the candies.

He watched as the bored cashier's eyes widened considerably, seeming to forget to breathe. It was as if the man was stunned by the beautiful sight, being his smiling girlfriend. He watched as she asked for the specific candies wanted, and saw how the man moved slowly, not being able to keep his eyes off of her for long. It was as if she were magnetic.

He had put on his best Bat-glare, but the guy didn't even seem to _see_ him. When the hell did this start happening?

After that incident he began to pay even closer attention to every man around her. What he found was absolutely ridiculous; it seemed that every man had to at least stop and stare for a minute.

Another memorable time was when they were on a mission, and after they had captured the criminal they had to help a handful of civilians out of a crater in the middle of the road. Starfire had went down and helped a man get out, and when she set him back down on the undamaged pavement he had asked if she were an angel. She giggled and shook her head, while Robin seethed.

It was as if whenever she entered a room, all was right in the world – at least for every male.

Now he sat on the roof, contemplating all of his findings. He'll admit that he can tend to be a bit jealous at times, which didn't help in this situation at all. He knew it was bad when the men of the Titans network hit on her, when they know she's _**his**_. He has had to remind many of them that more than once.

Some always wondered why certain Titans went home with broken noses.

The point was, his girl was _extremely_ wanted. How he somehow managed to snag her out of every male in the universe, he had no idea.

"Robin?"

He turned to the roof door, Starfire walking through it and toward him. He craned his head to be able to look up at her face. "Yeah?"

She smiled and sat down next to him, allowing her legs to dangle off the ledge of the tower. "I was simply wondering what you were the 'up to'." She giggled.

He grinned at her, and allowed himself to study every inch of her. The sun was beginning to set, the hues making her golden flesh glow. The slight wind picked up her hair every now and again, shining every time it moved; it reminded him of a Pantene ProV commercial. Her eyes shined as she looked upon the sunset, the colors reflecting in the emerald pools. She was wearing a white camisole and a pair of jean shorts, and he allowed himself – with a moment of hesitation – to admire her curves. The tank top hugged her wonderfully, the fabric stretched over her chest. He could see cleavage due to the neckline being pushed out because of her breasts. Her small shorts allowed his eyes be able to trail down the length of her long legs, all the way to her feet.

He smiled as he looked up to her face again, seeing the content smile on her face. The best thing was that she was extremely beautiful, but she never _used_ it, per say. There was no way she could not think she was attractive – if she did, he'd have to have a very long talk with her – but either way she never seemed to hint toward it. She always looked deeper into a person; all the way to their soul. To _his_ soul.

Right then he decided, it didn't matter if every man in the universe drooled over her like dogs, because in the end she was all his.

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause everyone knows all the men drool over Starfire. Pure fact. In science, it would be a law. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
